You Didn't Come For Me
by AoiSouls
Summary: Sherlock waited and no one came. He was alone but with John he would never be alone again, and brother dear is going to make sure of that. Sherlock claimed people, made them his and with the addition of a small child John would be bound to him even more. Parent!lock, male/male sex. Enjoy.


Warning: This story includes a emotionally damaged Sherlock and John Watson. Character death. A slightly evil Mycroft and parent!lock. Will get darker.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing! If I did I would not be a starving college student and would update more often. All characters are not mine I just like to play with them.

* * *

You Didn't Come For Me

Sherlock listened to John's grave yard speech repeatedly, even having gone so far to not in trust it's preservation it in his perfect memory, to have Mycroft give him a recording. So obvious he had that whole area bugged. Every time he listened to it, he was filled with the rare occurrence of actual anger towards John. _His _John, now. Mary was terribly stupid, for a while he thought she might be good enough for his John, but Mycroft mentions her true Identity and she takes off into the night. Leaving poor heartbroken John behind, with a newborn and bills he can't afford.

Sherlock does wonder if perhaps Mycroft had forced her to leave, or if he left her alive at all. It might have been the relapse that triggered his more annoying habits of interfering. John needn't know after all what difference would it make she was still gone. The baby boy was beautiful, all blonde hair and blue eyes like a little John clone and this made Sherlock love the little thing even more. The baby he decided was his as much a John is his. They are both his and always will be.

The little bundle of sleeping warmth had his name. Loving, loyal John had named him Hamish Sherlock Watson, a combination of both there middle names. Sherlock decided the moment he held this new tiny human with _his_ name that he would not have to wait like he did. There would be no dark a lonely nights. No crushing despair at being so alone in the world knowing that at least one, that one person was there just for him and they didn't come. That even nights spent drowning pain and rushing thoughts in chemical cocktails were spent in a constricting loneliness.

John he decided was to blame. John hadn't come for him, not when he needed him to. His beautifully broken and bent John, didn't come when he spent every night crying himself to sleep. When even as spectacularly brilliant his mother was at math, was so depressingly dull, her kindness and loving words doing nothing to help him. He had needed John and John didn't come.

There were flashes of anger at these thoughts. He was done being angry though John had come eventually and he had given him this beautiful gift. John wanted him. John had cried for him and gave him insight into the world of dull humans. His John stayed, when all others had gone. When Sherlock showed him to the front lines, when presented the battle grounds _his_ John had laughed, and brought his own gun.

Sherlock pull Hamish closer, kissing his little wrinkled forehead, soothing his own mind with the comfort. John watching him from the couch his eyes red and knuckles bloody from punching the wall. Anger and sadness finally ebbing a bit too exhausted to stay in such a high emotional state. His usual chair had baby things in it, Sherlock too; the mess spreading to the kitchen and scattered around the floor.

Sherlock sat down next to John on the couch using his other arm to pull John into an awkward half hug the baby snuggled into his other arm. John leaned on his best friend as he pulled himself together. John had wanted Sherlock to tell him that she had been taken by Moriarty, after one look at the room Sherlock shattered his illusion. Lestrade came earlier in the day and he filled a missing person report just because. Lestrade took Sherlock aside and Sherlock had to tell him that she was not in fact missing.

Months went by and things settled they went on case solving, and Mrs. Hudson was a wonderful baby sitter. Mycroft would stop by Baker Street to get Sherlock to take a case or just visit with Hamish. To Sherlock's and John's surprise Hamish had really taken to Mycroft, becoming visibly happy when he would visit. Mycroft made a comment about Hamish looking like Sherlock when he was baby only blonde. Sherlock went on a rant on he was never that small, and that the baby looked like John.

"I will stop by again soon." Mycroft said as Sherlock for once walked him to his car as John changed Hamish's nappy.

"Is she dead?" Mycroft looked at Sherlock and the answer was looking at him like it was a bright neon sign.

Mycroft settled into the car. Wishing Sherlock a fair well and telling him to quick ducking around his surveillance team, with Moriarty still on the loose. Right before he rolled up the window. Sherlock said something he didn't think he would ever say to his brother.

"Thank you." Sherlock said completely sincere. Mycroft had given him John back. He was the enemy when he needed one and if John found out he would hate him and Mycroft would lose one of the few people he considered worthy and a friend. In spite of this he still did what needed to be done to insure Sherlock would be happy. With a nod and a smile Mycroft drove away.

3 years went by.

Hamish now insisted he be called 'lock' and started calling Sherlock papa. Sherlock couldn't suppress the grin whenever he heard it, so John never corrected him. 221b was more cluttered then it ever was before. Sherlock started taking regular cases and was put on official payroll for Scotland Yard. Much to the pleasure of many, a stable income on Sherlock part eased John's worries, and Lestrade could cut down on the paper work. Mycroft still insured that his account balance never dipped below £15,000.

One night on a stake out of a factory waiting for the killer to come out people were starting to get suspicious of their loitering, Sherlock being far too recognizable to go inside, started a snogging session with John by the back entrance to through off suspicious glances. John caught on quickly forgoing the punch to Sherlock's face with exploratory caresses. 2 minutes later the killer did come out the same glitter found on the dead prostitute was still on the arm of his coat. The adrenaline high of chasing him down and the combat had John hard and Sherlock ravaged him as soon as he was in the door. Mrs. Hudson, god bless her soul, kept Hamish for the night.

Sherlock tore at John's jumper, biting and kissing any bits of unexplored flesh he could get to. The foreplay was rushed and violent. All teeth and hard strokes. As the adrenaline faded so did there frenzied motions. Hard petting became soft caresses, biting turned to open mouthed kisses, and swearing tapered off into reassuring declarations of beauty and brilliance.

John prepared Sherlock slowly making sure he was stretched properly. He had only ever been with a man once when he was in Uni. he had thought then maybe men just weren't for him but Sherlock was the exception to everything, not that he hadn't tried to fight it.

Sherlock was all tight heat and talented tongue. John was waiting for the moment when he came back to his senses but the more of Sherlock he saw the more beautiful he became. This man who he was raising his son with and live the last 6 or so years with counting the ones when john thought him dead. They rocked together after getting down a rhythm their bodies molded together, their skin pressed flush together. The rhythm broken when Johns thrust became more erratic the closer he came to climax. John finished inside Sherlock still making shallow slow thrusts as he softened. Sherlock still hard, John pulled out and moved down the bed.

"John?" Sherlock was unsure to what John was doing until he had Sherlock move further back onto the bed. Sherlock catching onto the idea did as he was told making room for john to settle between his legs. Wet warm, heat engulfed Sherlock, making his thoughts shut down and for once his brain was quite but clear. It was like cocaine without all the noise, there was nothing but John. John's tongue swirling around his head and toying with the orifice at the top. He sank further into John's throat, John's nose pressed into his pubic hair. Sherlock's hips jerked of their own accord as he came John swallowing around him. Sherlock's moaning out breathless 'I love yous' and John's name. They laid together after word some time passing before John said he loved Sherlock too kissing him again.

'_His_' Sherlock mind said. John was irrefutably his. John loves him and they have a child together. John was his in every way. Sherlock doesn't think he has ever been so happy in his life. He was never this happy before John. His lover was sleeping now, so Sherlock studied him as he had done a thousand times before. There was always something new. Yes tomorrow he would see what is taking Mycroft so long with that same sex marriage legalization and change in John's marital status. Without the body Mary won't be declared dead for another 5 years but john can always get a divorce Mycroft can have the paperwork pushed through and avoid the trial.

The future was sounding better already. In the morning they would have the, what are we doing now talk but until then Sherlock would plan and make sure John would always be with him. John may have not have come before but now that he has him, he is never letting him go. John was his now and forever. Sherlock pulled John closer letting the man snuggle into his chest, soothed by his heartbeat.

"You didn't come for me when I needed you most but; I will always be here when you need me most." Sherlock whispered into John's short hair. Kissing his forehead like he had done to Hamish. No, none of them would ever be alone again.

* * *

Alright so this could have been better but oh well it all works out I guess. I might write more chapters I have two in the works for it right now. Sorry for the lack of posting and updates but I'm in the middle of school and moving in with the gf. My other stores will now be updated some time in May I am sorry for the long wait. Hope you Enjoy!


End file.
